User talk:Raina Audron
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legacy of Kain Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Turelim Clan Territory page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Baziel (Talk) 03:47, May 24, 2011 Hey Raina Hey Raina, nice to see a familiar name. I believe there are basic tutorials(and some minor pointers on help and the community portal) around for how things work and how to edit/post etc -(Your message came through fine btw ...and you even got the hang of using signatures - which most don't lol). It should all be fairly straightforward on the default WYSIWYG mode. My home has a basic plan of what will be going on, but don't let that restrict you. Good Luck and EnjoyBaziel 12:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Raina, it's great to see you here (I am Corlagon at Nosgothic Realm) :) Glad you found your way to the wiki. --LoK-Aevum 13:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think articles on the various betas would be absolutely great. How many versions were there? Two? If so I can create articles at Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver early beta and Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver later beta, and we can go from there. Thank you! --LoK-Aevum 21:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Raina! Glad to see you here! I'm sorry it's taken me a while to reply. Been very busy with work stuff, and that unfortunately has been keeping me from updating Dark Chronicle too. I'm hoping to get something new up soon. Great work on presenting the information about the SR betas; it must have taken you ages! Ardeth Silvereni 07:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm always happy to link to new LoK sites, especially those with original content! It's a shame that there aren't more sites out there. Thanks for your kind words about the Sanctuary of the Clans page on DC. In answer to your question: I don't know any story-based reason for only having those four clan symbols. I guess they are just there because the designers thought they looked good. Can you remember a room in the Oracle's Cave in SR1, where there was a clock mechanism on the floor? They used the clan symbols there too. If I remember correctly, all the 'double' clan symbols (plus Kain's) were part of the clock, and you had to make it point to the symbols for Kain (red), Turel (blue - I know, this should have been green) and Melchiah (yellow). I've tried to think up an explaination for that usage too, but I can't come up with anything. Ardeth Silvereni 18:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Hi Raina, Sorry, we're having a few issues at the moment as the Wikioverlords have upgraded some background things and it's given us a few glitches (including marking your comment as ' not patrolled' and not allowing it - I'm assured they're trying to fix it though) Anyway, thanks for your kind words, but again I'm gonna have to pass them across to Dubiel - this is one of his major Anniversary projects... In fact check it now - it's awesome!!! Baziel (talk) 18:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the praise Raina and Baz! Raina, no need to thank me for the Ancient's Den link - it's me who should be praising you for Soul Revenant and all your work in the community. :I'm very glad you guys approve of the new design and think it looks nice. I had been meaning to update it for a long time - the old one did its job, but it really wasn't worthy of this series' high standards. I was surprised at how quick and fun the new one was to create, even though I'm still mostly the same complete .css noob I was two years ago. Hopefully it will be more or less satisfactory until the day we get a new game (if it ever comes, gaaagh :P). Thanks again! --LoK-Aevum (talk) 22:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Janos Sorry, but why you cancelled my edit? Is not a interpretation the mine, is a fact, I mean, Kain's memories change in the end of SR2 and he see the events of BO2, so he told to Raziel, Janos must remain death, because he will be used by hylden for machine, Hash'ak'gik plans ecc... cannot be other things, the game is clearly if you played SR2 and BO2.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 18:23, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Raina, I have a quick question about the wiki ( I'm new to this site ). What's the wiki's symbol in the top left? It looks like a mix of the clan symbols. Hey, anonymous! That symbol is on the cover of the Dark Scripture book. Hope it helps! Raina Audron (talk) 00:07, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi there To respond to your specific questions and comments: These images arrive to me via a Special page on a staff wiki. I review images from many different wikis - dozens or hundreds, on a typical day - and I make a judgment call about whether or not they violate the Terms of Use. These images are flagged by a third-party service that hand-reviews every image uploaded to Wikia, then determines whether they're "OK" or "Questionable". If they're questionable, they come to me. As it is, I have no desire to hunt through your wiki to find more images that violate Wikia's ToU, so you're fine there. Ducksoup (talk) 20:21, June 9, 2016 (UTC)